


You Crave The Full Moon

by LostInTheStanning



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Hoseok is a softy, HyungWonho - Freeform, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Random fic I thought of, Romance, Surprise there’s werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheStanning/pseuds/LostInTheStanning
Summary: Hyungwon and Hoseok were childhood friends for many years. In their teens there’s something unspoken between them that they don’t get the chance to understand. Hyungwon had to move away to Seoul leaving Hoseok behind. Before he goes Hoseok makes a promise to him.A promise he intends to keep.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please stream Love Synonym   
> Please watch and stream Open Mind MV!

_Hyungwon peered at the boy beside him, silently wondering what the other was thinking. Chae Hyungwon was 14 years old when his Dad got transferred to Seoul. He was set to manage a large part of the company he worked for. Parents totally thrilled and Hyungwon? Devastated. But he kept it cool. Hopefully. He’d miss his friends of course and his school._

_But he’d miss his best friend, Hoseok, even more._

_Hoseok was two years older than him. Barely. His birthday was weeks ago. But the two boys had lived on the same street since birth. They’d attended the same schools, had sleepovers, and had been best friends since they could talk. Sure Hoseok’s parents seemed a bit unique but they adored Hyungwon like their own. It was fantastic. They’d seemed weirdly obsessed with the moon but Hyungwon didn’t mind. He was obsessed with shrimp so same thing kind of?_

_“You really have to go?”_

_Hoseok’s voice broke Hyungwon’s reminiscing. He looked at his friend again; at his ears that stuck out and the huge pout on his face. “Yeah we leave tomorrow remember?” Hyungwon said in an attempted teasing tone but Hoseok just looked away. Their relationship was strong but Hyungwon had always felt sort of differently for Hoseok. He wasn’t sure why nor did he want to dwell on it. Puberty was already a nightmare he was definitely not going down the sexuality road. “I’m going to miss you.” Hoseok finally spoke after a tense few minutes. “Me too.” Hyungwon admitted quietly._

_Silence again as Hyungwon shifted. He wanted to say a lot of things but he was too afraid. No one said teenage boys had to be brave. He scratched at his neck willing Hoseok to say something. But he didn’t expect the other to suddenly turn and face him. A determined look on his features. Hyungwon blinked uneasily at his friend now. “When we’re older” Hoseok finally said, “When we’re grown up we’re going to find each other. We’ll never part again.” His friend looked far too serious for a teenager and Hyungwon felt a strange feeling in his stomach. “Okay Hoseok” Hyungwon mumbled, “Okay.”_

—————————————————————

“I swear if I don’t finish this sketch in time I’m going to live in the woods.” 

A tall, blonde haired male said as he sat under a tree in the shade. Two other males beside him; one with faded orange hair and the other much bigger with black hair. They were leaning against each other watching the blonde haired male sketch. Chae Hyungwon was an art major in college and he stressed over projects like the end of the world. His blonde hair was parted and showed off his forehead. Periodically he’d feel the sensation of being stared at but he was used to it. His long limbs and lean torso accentuated by his almost ethereal appearance had him often asked if he were a model. 

He chewed on his plump lips in anger as he erased another part of his sketch for the tenth time. “You know Wonnie you’re going to get a good grade anyways, why stress so much?” The orange haired male muttered, Yoo Kihyun was his name, and Hyungwon just glared at him. The black haired male Kihyun was leaning against smiled at the two of them; forever amused by their bickering. Son Hyunwoo was a little older than them but had been faithfully dating Kihyun for a year now. Hyungwon pretended he wasn’t jealous of them. He’d gone on dates and had flings but nothing felt right. It was very frustrating. 

“Can we get dumplings for dinner?” Hyunwoo’s sudden question had both males looking at him before laughing. He could hear Kihyun patting Hyunwoo affectionately while agreeing and Hyungwon figured eating dinner may help his work. He packed up his sketch pad and pencils in to his leather bag quickly. It would start to get cooler as the sun set and Hyungwon wasn’t a fan of being cold. The three males stood as Kihyun dusted his clothes first before tending to Hyunwoo. Hyungwon rolled his eyes at the two of them. “You’re like an old married couple.” He said and rolled his eyes again at Hyunwoo’s smile. He could see Kihyun about to remark when a loud sound made all three of them jump. Wide eyed they stared at each other before looking around. 

“HYUNGWON!” 

Hyunwoo had an arm around Kihyun’s shoulders as the three of them turned to peer in a different direction. Trying to locate the source of Hyungwon’s name being screamed. It didn’t take long as a blur of pink hair and muscles hugged on to Hyungwon so tightly he wheezed. The person laughed happily, completely oblivious to all the stares going on. “Woah Hercules put him down.” Kihyun’s voice snapped and Hyungwon was able to breathe again when he was released. He winced as he rubbed his chest, eyes peering at the male in front of him. He had bright pink hair and was smiling so wide his gums were visible. His shoulders were broad and his waist trim, torso packed with solid muscles. Even his sweater seemed to struggle to contain the muscles in his arms that flexed when he moved. His jeans hugged his legs and honestly Hyungwon should stop staring now. 

“Uh?”

Hyungwon managed to wheeze out at the male. The other looked confused for a moment, “You don’t remember me?” He asked with a pout. Hyungwon’s eyes studied his features hard; roaming over his pale skin, his pink hair, and finally his cute ears that stuck out. “Wonnie you know him?” Hyunwoo’s patient voice asked from somewhere beside him as Hyungwon felt his mouth go dry. Flashes of a smaller boy, much less muscles, with the same ears filled his head. Something on Hyungwon’s face must have relieved the other as he smiled happily at him. “It’s me, Hoseok. Lee Hoseok.” 

—————————————————————

The four males sat at a small table in a little restaurant. Hyunwoo happily eating away as Kihyun put food from his own plate on to Hyunwoo’s. Hoseok was also eating happily while staring at Hyungwon. And Hyungwon was...very confused. This was not Hoseok. But then again it had been 5 years since he last saw him. This man, not a boy, was ripped. His arms looked like he could snap Hyungwon in half if he made him angry. He was...ridiculously hot. Way too gorgeous. What had they put in the water?! “Wonnie your food is getting cold.” Kihyun piped up and broke Hyungwon out of his inner turmoil. “Right.” He muttered and tried to not look at Hoseok again. It lasted a minute. “How-how long have you been in Seoul?” Hyungwon finally found the ability to ask questions it seemed. 

Hoseok smiled brightly at Hyungwon, “I transferred to the university a month ago” He had a faint lisp that was so familiar it hurt, “I haven’t been exploring much because I got lost last time.” Hoseok shrugged his muscular shoulders and Hyungwon fought the urge to drool. Kihyun seemed to sense the trouble Hyungwon was in and spoke, “Oh? What made you transfer here?” He asked politely. Hoseok took a large drink of water before answering, “Him.” He said simply while indicating at Hyungwon who choked on his food. “What?!” He wheezed as Kihyun patted his back. “You changed schools for Wonnie?” Hyunwoo asked with a puzzled look. Hoseok grinned at them now, “Yes! We were going to meet when we were grown ups and stay together forever.” He was still smiling cheerfully even as Hyungwon gaped at him. Kihyun looked like he had a world of questions and Hyunwoo was back to his stoic look. 

Hyungwon wasn’t even sure what to say now so he laughed awkwardly. “Hoseok and I grew up together before I moved here.” He explained quickly as Kihyun nodded slowly. “And you’re what, betrothed?” Kihyun asked and the way he fought a grin made Hyungwon want to punch him. “We were young okay?” He hissed at Kihyun, “We haven’t seen each other in years.” He directed that to Hoseok who raised an eyebrow at him. Hyungwon looked off somewhere as Kihyun began speaking again, “Well welcome to the big city” He said to Hoseok, “We can help you navigate around if you need it. Here let’s exchange numbers.” 

After that the four males passed phones around to give Hoseok their numbers and to receive his. The muscular male made no more comments about the past and they all joked around for another hour until they were sufficiently full. 

—————————————————————

Hyungwon and Hoseok stared at each other. Why did he suggest catching up? Was the dinner not enough? Hyungwon groaned inwardly. Kihyun and Hyunwoo had already left leaving the two males to stand like idiots in front of each other. Hoseok rubbed at his nape, “Want to go for a walk?” He finally asked. Hyungwon felt his lips twitch at the suggestion. They used to take walks a lot as kids. Just to get away from everything. He nodded and they set off. Strolling side by side long after the sun had set. Hyungwon had a lot of questions. Why had Hoseok suddenly transferred colleges like it was no big deal? Did his parents move too? He peered at the pink haired male who seemed remarkably at ease right now. 

“Did your parents come?” Hyungwon blurted out after another minute of silence. Hoseok blinked in confusion at him before finally laughing softly, “No. They hate the city remember?” He raised a brow again at Hyungwon who finally laughed as well. “And I suppose you like it?” He replied with a teasing tone. Hoseok looked around them and sighed, “I can’t say it’s my favorite” He said, “But I’m so happy I found you.” The way he admitted these things made Hyungwon’s stomach flip with nerves. They had stopped walking and stared at one another again. “Do you have any family here?” Hyungwon tried to move on from Hoseok’s confession. “I have a cousin here” He responded thoughtfully, “His name is Lee Minhyuk.” Hyungwon nodded at that. He had no idea who that was and couldn’t remember if he’d ever been mentioned in front of him. 

“Hyungwon.” Hoseok’s voice cut in his thoughts and he hummed in reply. It took him a moment to realize that Hoseok was painfully close to him now, “Can I hug you?” The request was asked softly and Hyungwon bit his lip at it. He hesitated and found himself nodding slowly. It took a moment and then strong arms surrounding his leaner frame. Warmth radiated off the solid wall that was Hoseok’s chest. Hyungwon found himself curling his arms around Hoseok’s waist in response and dropped his head on the other’s shoulder. It was comfortable even if Hoseok was a lot more broad now. He had closed his eyes in comfort before freezing as Hoseok’s nose nuzzled against his neck. Was he sniffing him? He stayed still as the other did it and tried to pretend the goosebumps were from the slight breeze going by. 

“I missed you.” The words were muttered against Hyungwon’s skin and he had to squeeze his eyes shut when he felt them water. How silly! He had only cried once after moving, determined to be strong. Of course he had missed Hoseok desperately. He nodded in reply as his throat felt far too tight to squeeze words out of. They stayed there like that for who knows how long, feeling perfectly at peace together. 

—————————————————————

“So you found him?”

A happy voice asked Hoseok who was laying across his bed happily. A grey haired male with an uneven blink peered down at Hoseok with amusement. “Yes! He’s beautiful.” Hoseok said dreamily and Minhyuk chuckled. He was happy for his cousin, cousin not by blood, but he also knew there was one small detail Hoseok had probably left out. “And did you tell him?” Minhyuk asked gently. The tensing of Hoseok’s limbs told Minhyuk the answer. “You can’t keep it from him forever you know” Minhyuk said as he laid down beside Hoseok, “Nothing will make sense until you do.” Though he spoke matter of factly he still had a small apprehension in his voice. 

Hoseok snorted derisively, “How can I tell him?” He sounded defeated, “Oh by the way remember how my family loved the moon? By the way we turn in to big fuzzy wolves and have a pack for a family” Which explained Minhyuk, “And I’m pretty much sure that you’re supposed to be with me?” Hoseok yanked a pillow over his face now and screeched in to it. Minhyuk reached over to pat Hoseok’s arm gently, “I’m sorry Hoseokie” And he did sound sorry, “Maybe you were wrong-“ He tried to say but the intense glare Hoseok sent him made him shut up. “I know it’s him. I just know.” He said with another stern look. The room fell silent now as Hoseok tried his best to come up with a plan. 

—————————————————————

The next two weeks seemed to just fly by. Hyungwon immersed himself in finishing art projects and Hoseok popping up took the rest of his time. He had no idea how the muscular male always knew where he was but he secretly enjoyed it. His childhood friend easily slid back in to his life with his adorable laugh and caring personality. Even Hyungwon’s friends accepted the male immediately. According to Kihyun Hoseok and Hyunwoo even went to the gym together. Not that Hyungwon complained because that totally got him off the hook in going. He’d rather sleep in! He had yet to meet the so-called cousin of Hoseok’s but Kihyun said the name sounded really familiar. Hyungwon also wasn’t sure what to do with the very unsubtle flirting. But he wasn’t complaining just nervous. 

It was after classes had ended that Hyungwon realized Hoseok had stopped responding to him hours ago. He had been distracted by actually listening to lectures so he frowned at his phone. He sent another text asking Hoseok what he was doing. Long legs leisurely strolled around as Hyungwon waited for a response. It took five minutes but Hoseok responded that he didn’t feel well. Hyungwon felt a brow quirk considering he knew Hoseok had worked out today but he still felt the urge to take care of him. After locating a convenience store Hyungwon grabbed some snacks and pain killers before heading to Hoseok’s dorm. The building was way on the other side of the campus from Hyungwon’s and he was winded when he got there. Hoseok had yet to reply to his text asking what was wrong but he figured he was probably zoning out. 

He finally found the door to Hoseok’s dorm room. It was surprisingly quiet in the building which helped Hyungwon hear voices on the inside. Luckily he had yet to knock so he lowered his fist from the door and eased closer. He could pick out Hoseok’s voice but the other male was a mystery. After willing his heart rate to slow down he listened intently to pick out the words being spoken. “What if he comes here?!” Hoseok’s agitated voice spoke up. Hyungwon blinked and felt a blush spread on his face at the idea that maybe he meant him. Now the convenience store trip seemed like a dumb idea. He waited, wondering if Hoseok’s cousin was the mystery male. “You never listen” The other male said, “Whatever just grab the handcuffs okay? We’ll go to my house.” Hyungwon felt his blood freeze quickly in his veins. That definitely didn’t sound like a cousin thing to say. 

He let go of the bag carefully in his hand; feeling annoyed that he still cared. He heard the mystery male mention going to the bathroom real quick and Hyungwon took that as his cue to bolt. He completely missed the next part of the conversation as Hoseok opened the door followed by a scowling Minhyuk, “This was all easier when you hadn’t found your mate you know. I never had to cuff you to something to keep you from going to him all furry.” Hoseok scowled back at Minhyuk now as he kicked something with his foot. Both males paused and looked down now. “Was that there before?” Minhyuk asked hesitantly as Hoseok picked the bag up. He shook his head while eyeing the contents inside. “It’s medicine...” Hoseok said as his eyes widened. Both He and Minhyuk looked at each other quickly. 

Minhyuk could only watch as Hoseok pulled his phone out of his sweats to swear loudly. “It was Wonnie it had to be.” Hoseok said in an alarmed voice while showing Minhyuk the message. “Ah...think he heard the handcuff bit?” Minhyuk asked while trying to chuckle. His laugh died in his throat at the look on Hoseok’s face. “Hyungwon?!” Hoseok called down the hall as Minhyuk followed on his heels peering around. They were outside spinning in circles now. “Where is he?!” Hoseok’s upset tone made Minhyuk feel really guilty. Obviously he had no idea Hyungwon was outside of the door. “There’s some time left, let’s go to his dorm?” Hoseok nodded immediately as if barely putting thought to it. They both jogged off quickly, their wolf genetics helping them move fast. Hoseok raced up the stairs as he called Hyungwon’s phone just willing him to answer. 

After the second missed call the two males found themselves in front of his door. Hoseok knocked politely while he gripped his phone so hard Minhyuk worried he’d break it. The only answer was silence. Hoseok knocked louder this time before putting his forehead against the door. Minhyuk watched as he closed his eyes, most likely focusing hard on his other senses. The defeated sigh made Minhyuk frown deeply, “He’s not in there.” Hoseok said softly. “What if he thinks I’m playing him?” Hoseok’s voice sounded tight and Minhyuk could only ruffle his hair gently. “Don’t worry we can explain in the morning but first we need to go to my house” Minhyuk tugged on Hoseok’s bicep, “Honey is making you ramen.” He mentioned his own mate’s name in the hopes Hoseok would perk up. Jooheon was Hoseok’s favorite usually. 

But that didn’t even bring a grin to his face. He still looked defeated even as Minhyuk dragged him off in to the night air.

—————————————————————

Hyungwon was very good at the art of evading. Even with his tall height. He successfully avoided Hoseok the next morning, using Kihyun as a lookout. His shorter friend seemed not as convinced with the plan but after a brief sad kicked puppy look the other male agreed. Hyunwoo had tried to be the voice of reason for the two but swiftly gave up at the look Kihyun gave him. 

Hyungwon packed up his essay papers and notes quickly. If he hurried he could grab some shrimp chips on the way to his next class. Or maybe Kihyun would bring him some. He slung his leather bag over a shoulder while exiting the classroom. Only to walk in to a solid yet warm wall. He stumbled back and was steadied by a strong grip on his arm. “Sorry I was-“ Hyungwon began speaking but his voice died out at the sight of familiar pink hair. Hoseok slowly released his arm while looking hopefully at Hyungwon. “Oh. Hi Hoseok.” He finally found his voice again and his dry sounding tone made Hoseok frown. “Hey Wonnie! I’ve been trying to get ahold of you-“ Hoseok began speaking only to be cut off by Hyungwon. “I’ve been busy with projects.” He interrupted without batting an eye. Was he being mean? Probably. 

Hyungwon found himself heading in the direction of his next class as Hoseok moved quickly beside him to keep up. “I figured” He said quietly, “I just wanted to talk to you about something.” He said and Hyungwon side eyed him. “What is it?” He kept walking because if he stopped he’d be forced to look Hoseok directly in the face. “About last night I was-“ Hoseok began speaking and Hyungwon couldn’t help the burst of words he interrupted him with. “You don’t need to explain, I didn’t realize you had company.” He replied so calmly he was proud of himself. Even if his stomach felt like lead. “That’s not it.” Hoseok sounded slightly frustrated now. “Look we’re both adults; you don’t have to tell me anything.” Hyungwon at least offered that tiny olive branch and he saw Hoseok run a hand through his hair in frustration. 

“Wonnie I don’t want you to misunderstand.” 

Hoseok’s voice sounded a little desperate and Hyungwon had to steel his resolve. They had grown up. Apart from one another. Sure Hoseok was kind and attentive, he still was sweet and playful even. But Hyungwon had to admit they didn’t know each other anymore. The grown up versions of themselves. He raised a hand to keep Hoseok from speaking and finally faced him. He didn’t want to have some weird hope that Hoseok was some romantic boy from his past. He didn’t want to hear about any of his bedroom habits or visitors.

“Hoseok” Hyungwon said calmly, “We haven’t spoke in years, we grew up. You don’t owe me anything it’s fine” He managed to get that out still sounding calm and forced a fake smile on his lips, “And I don’t owe you anything either, so relax okay?” He hoped he sounded confident. He couldn’t tell anymore. He also couldn’t tell if Hoseok looked devastated or if he was just projecting his stupid feelings on to him, hoping Hoseok was upset as he was. The pink haired male’s lips were in a thin line now as he studied Hyungwon’s face. The silence was suffocating so Hyungwon patted Hoseok’s shoulder in the most bro way possible, “I gotta head to class now I’ll see you later Hoseok.” He bowed politely as he quickly removed himself from the situation. Keeping his back ramrod straight as he pressed one of his hands against his chest. Willing the painful ache to go away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter will bring everything to a close I promise!

Hyungwon focused on his school work as much as possible. He still felt weird around Hoseok which was just frustrating. For both of them. He didn’t want to feel weird, jealous, but he couldn’t stop it. And lord knows he isn’t going to discuss it with Hoseok. So maybe he’s busier than usual this week that way he can’t really meet up. Kihyun kept giving him that look; the look that said Hyungwon was being ridiculous about the whole thing. And he was! But his pride refused to let him yield. Hyungwon chaser after no man! Even if his smile made his insides flutter. 

Hyungwon had finally given in to Kihyun’s nagging and attended a party. By the time he’d left it was late at night and he was buzzed pleasantly. The urge to get a snack weighed heavily on him so by the time he got back to his dorm he changed direction to walk to a nearby convenience store. The cool night air helped him sober up quite a bit and he responsibly bought ramen. Instead of buying like twenty packs at once. He hummed a song to himself as he walked peering down at his text messages as he did. It being so late had surprisingly barely any people out staggering home. Which was just fine for Hyungwon. 

He had just shoved his phone in his pocket when he heard something. Eyes alert to his surroundings he looked around at the empty campus. “Great I’m heading things.” He muttered and continued walking. The sound happened again like claws scrambling for purchase on concrete. He whirled around and again saw nothing. He narrowed his eyes now at the dark, “Okay this is ridiculous.” He sighed at how paranoid he was being when there was obviously no one around. Turning on his heel to continue heading to his dorm he felt his legs freeze up at the sight of a huge, furry creature. Was that a dog? Was that a wolf? I mean people kept wolf-dogs maybe it escaped it’s yard?! 

The large creature had black fur, ears flicking as it seemed to study Hyungwon. “Nice doggy nice doggy.” Hyungwon said in hopefully a soothing tone. Was there rules for running from stray animals? The animal shifted forward, walking slowly closer to Hyungwon. “Oh no no stay over there, over there!” He gestured with his hands trying to convince it to stay away. But it was useless as they stood two feet apart now. Hyungwon was sure he’d either get eaten and die or die of a heart attack. Both pretty plausible. He kept his hands raised as if this would ward off any attack. “Listen if you’re going to eat me do it fast okay? I’m not good with pain-“ He began babbling but was startled in the middle of it when the creature sat down. 

Hyungwon’s eyes were round as saucers as the tail of the beast started wagging. “Uhhh?” He managed to get out dumbly. Was it friendly? He looked around hoping a person would run up and be the owner but still no such luck. He glanced back at it as it cocked it’s head to the side and continued wagging. “I don’t know if you’re a stray but I can’t bring you to my dorms” He said quickly, “There’s a no animal policy.” He explained it as if the animal would understand. After a moment’s hesitation he felt himself raising an arm and stretching a hand out. Though worried he’d get his hand ripped off the animal seemed to figure it out and walked up to his hand. Instead of sniffing like he expected he felt it shove it’s head against his palm. “Soft.” Hyungwon muttered as he stroked over the fur. 

All his fear seemed to melt and he found himself squatted down by the massive animal. “You’re really pretty.” He murmured as he carefully stroked over it’s fur. He must have finally lost it right? He figured he was probably lonely but the feel of the fur under his fingers soothed him. He loved animals and now he wished he could take the big fluffy animal home. The animal almost looked sleepy by how comfortable it was feeling from being pet. Hyungwon brushed a hand across his head and smiled when it flicked it’s ears. “Why are you here all alone?” He murmured, “It’s late and getting cold.” He sighed as he realized he too was sitting out in the dark. “I should get home” Hyungwon said as he ruffled the dog’s fur once more, “It’s just lonely sometimes...wait why am I telling you this?” 

Hyungwon stood and stretched his body before looking at the animal again. “Go home where it’s safe.” He smiled at the animal as he said it. They stared at one another for a moment before the creature stood to stretch and bound back off in to the night as if it was never there. He watched where it went for another minute before sighing and continuing his trek back to his dorm. 

—————————————————————

Kihyun lectured Hyungwon about stray animals during class the next day. But Hyungwon barely listened to the nagging. Technically Kihyun was right as he could have been bit or something. Once Kihyun realized that Hyungwon had stopped listening he huffed a swear and stomped off to find Hyunwoo. The taller male was sitting on a bench at the moment, sketch pad placed in his lap as a pencil moved swiftly over the paper. Soon enough ears appeared on the paper and as he continued a familiar muzzle was identifiable. He had no idea how long he sat there but a shadow fell over him causing him to look up.

Hoseok stood there but instead of looking at him he was looking at the sketch. Hyungwon’s face turned red and he cleared his throat trying to be casual. “What is that?” Hoseok asked softly. Hyungwon looked at the paper while chewing on his lip, “A dog or maybe a wolf? I saw it last night.” He muttered it mostly because if Kihyun nagged him what was to stop Hoseok from doing the same? “It’s beautiful.” Hoseok’s whisper reached his ears and he looked up at him again. The muscular male looked almost mesmerized by the drawing. “Um you can have it if you want?” Hyungwon spoke just as quietly and finally Hoseok’s eyes glanced at him. “Really?” Hoseok looked soft with the way his eyes became crescents as he smiled. 

Hyungwon cleared his throat again and took his time removing the page before handing it to Hoseok. Their fingers brushed and he could swear an electric spark coursed between them. “Thank you Wonnie.” Hoseok looked like he received candy or something and he gently put the paper away in his bag to keep it from being damaged. “Can you come over today?” Hoseok asked suddenly as Hyungwon stood to stretch his legs. He blinked at him startled in to silence. “Oh yeah sure.” He finally answered. Hoseok’s face when he saw his drawing had made Hyungwon feel warm inside. So he agreed easily to the request. Hoseok smiled as widely as he had when he received the drawing. “Great! Come by around 5?” His enthusiasm was palpable and Hyungwon found himself smiling in reply as he nodded. Hoseok grinned again and hugged him so fast he couldn’t react instead he found himself waving dumbly as the muscular male jogged off. 

—————————————————————

Did Hyungwon panic about how he looked? Probably. Ruffling his hair once more his long legs took him over to Hoseok’s dorm. He kept getting flashbacks to the first time he made his way there. He really should have turned him down. But he secretly missed Hoseok. He wanted to get to know him again. Hyungwon snorted at his own thoughts and reminded himself to text Kihyun so the shorter male could lecture him. Standing in front of Hoseok’s door he swallowed audibly and finally knocked. He heard shuffling and the door swung open. Hyungwon blinked like an idiot at Hoseok who was standing there with damp hair while wearing grey sweatpants. And no shirt. Holy shit he was ripped. Hyungwon felt heat explode over his face now. And Hoseok clearly noticed as he grinned at him. 

Hyungwon huffed loudly and made his way inside once Hoseok had moved out of the way. He could hear the muscular male bustling around behind him, probably finding a shirt, and Hyungwon took the opportunity to look around as he made his way to sit on the bed. He saw some pictures of Hoseok’s parents and baby Hoseok. He felt his lips twitch at the sight. There was even a picture of young Hyungwon and Hoseok together at a playground. He felt a sadness while studying it but brushed it aside for the present. Hyungwon finally glanced in Hoseok’s direction and almost face palmed at the tight sleeveless shirt. “I’m so glad you’re here Wonnie!” Hoseok said happily as he joined Hyungwon on the bed. He scooted over a bit to give Hoseok room and smiled at him. 

“Actually I’ve been meaning to ask” Hoseok looked slightly more serious now, “Are you avoiding me?” Hyungwon would have choked on his spit if he had the ability to do anything. But his body and brain froze at the question. He wanted to smack Hoseok and tell him yes he was avoiding him but no he didn’t know why. But he knew he’d have to explain everything and he wasn’t sure he even understood what was happening. “Of course not I’ve just had a lot of work to do.” Hyungwon muttered lamely even as Hoseok looked like he didn’t believe him. “You went to a party.” He said with a pout and now Hyungwon eyed him. “How do you know that?” He asked suspiciously. Hoseok looked panicked for a moment, “Oh some of my friends were there and mentioned you.” He waved a hand at Hyungwon as if being vague would get him out of this. Hyungwon squinted at him now and watched the other fidget. 

“Are you spying on me?” Hyungwon asked while crossing his arms. Hoseok had the decency to look offended now, “No! Of course not!” He ran a hand through his pink hair, “I just want to know why you’re avoiding me!” He pouted even more as the frustration was evident in his features. Hyungwon snorted and finally laughed quietly. “What a pair.” He said in amusement and after a second Hoseok smiled too. He didn’t expect Hoseok to launch at him and squeeze him in a hug. Hyungwon lost his balance and fell back. “Too tight!” He said while smacking Hoseok’s shoulder. He heard the male snickering now before he could see the other’s eyes peering at him. “Stop avoiding me please?” Hoseok asked sweetly as he continued to hug Hyungwon. He considered saying no but he also didn’t want to be crushed so he sighed loudly, “Alright alright.” 

Hoseok looked pleased and actually dropped down to snuggle more against Hyungwon’s chest. Hyungwon’s body tensed up at the sensation and his face turned red. “What-what are you doing?” He managed to ask. Hoseok hummed at him now. “I missed you so I’m getting my hugs in now.” He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hyungwon laid there for about five seconds before speaking, “Okay you had your fun.” He smacked at Hoseok’s shoulder again and heard the pink haired male whine. “Why! Are you uncomfortable?” He asked in an exaggerated voice before raising up slightly to look at Hyungwon. Hyungwon felt his face burning red when they made eye contact and Hoseok cocked an eyebrow at his expression. A different expression appeared on Hoseok’s face now, “Am I making you uncomfortable?” He asked it in a lower tone which definitely didn’t help. 

Hyungwon swallowed and attempted an annoyed look at the other. “No! You’re just...heavy.” He said casually and almost screeched when Hoseok raised up slightly more. Except he scooted farther up Hyungwon now do that he could rest his elbows on either side of his head. “Better?” He murmured and Hyungwon’s throat went dry. They stared at one another now as if memorizing the details of each other’s face. Hyungwon subconsciously licked his lips and blushed again when Hoseok’s eyes looked down to follow the motion. What was happening?! Who was this stupidly sexy guy? He almost missed whiny Hoseok now. The pink haired male seemed to watch every movement now before licking his own lips. Hyungwon held his breath for a moment as Hoseok leaned down. 

At the first feeling of warm lips brushing his Hyungwon’s eyes went wide before he squeezed them shut. He could still feel Hoseok’s lips softly brushing his and after a moment of embarrassment he felt his features relaxing at the feeling. Hoseok’s lips left Hyungwon’s to softly move across his jaw and down to his neck. He felt the pink haired male press his face in to the crook of his neck and once again found himself covered in goosebumps. At the feeling of lips pressing against his neck before teeth scraped it Hyungwon squirmed underneath Hoseok. He wasn’t entirely sure what they were doing but he’d be lying if he didn’t feel a crazy excitement in his belly. Hyungwon slowly moved his hands to brush against Hoseok’s side as the pink haired male kissed softly back up his neck. Hyungwon relaxed faster in to the soft butterfly kisses Hoseok was giving him now. 

When the pressure of his lips intensified Hyungwon found himself wrapping his arms around Hoseok’s neck as he sighed in to the kiss. Teeth nipped his plump bottom lip followed by Hoseok’s tongue sneaking in to his mouth. The butterfly feeling in his stomach intensified as warmth spread throughout his body. He lightly tugged at Hoseok’s hair as the male continued licking in to his mouth skillfully. They were both panting when they finally stopped and Hoseok shoved his face in to Hyungwon’s neck again breathing heavily. “Hoseok?” He murmured softly and shifted; accidentally brushing their groins together which made Hoseok hiss. Hyungwon gasped at the sensation and the feel of the very obvious hardness Hoseok was sporting. The muscular male was frozen above him with his face still tucked in to his neck. Hyungwon shifted again making Hoseok hiss once more and he smirked.

“Wonnie.” Hoseok managed to mutter through clenched teeth. Hyungwon blinked and tugged at his hair again trying to get his head to raise up. “Hey are you okay?” Hyungwon finally asked after catching his breath. Hoseok hummed loudly and finally let Hyungwon pull his head up. But Hoseok was looking to the side and appeared to have no intention of looking at Hyungwon. “What’s wrong?” He asked finally and could only blink as Hoseok quickly shuffled himself backwards off of Hyungwon to stand by the bed. He was running his hands through his hair in agitation now. “Nothing-nothing’s wrong” Hoseok managed to reply, “We should just wait.” He finally finished. Hyungwon went from concerned to hurt in a matter of seconds. The dry chuckle that escaped his lips made Hoseok flinch as he still didn’t look at him. 

Hyungwon swung his legs around and gracefully climbed off the bed. “You know I’m starting to get tired of this” He said harshly but he didn’t care, “You act like you want me then you push me away and spend time with other guys pretending to be sick” His voice was almost hissing now, “You came on to me and suddenly you don’t want to touch me? You don’t know me anymore but newsflash I’m not a toy for you” Hyungwon stomped to his shoes to slide them on, “Friends or not I’m not doing this.” He wanted to say he was above this but he was too irritated to focus his words. He reached for the door as a hand grabbed his elbow, “No Wonnie wait that’s not it-“ Hoseok said quickly and Hyungwon yanked his arm free when the other male cut himself off to look away again. 

The air was tense now, “Don’t contact me anymore.” Hyungwon said quietly. He could see a tremor pass through Hoseok’s body now. “Please listen to me!” Hoseok ignored what he said and Hyungwon glared at him, “Look at me!” He finally yelled. Tired of being brushed off. Hoseok flinched at his raised voice and glanced quickly in Hyungwon’s direction before looking away. Hyungwon was about to get mad when he realized something, “Is something wrong with your eyes?” He asked losing the anger in his voice. How crazy was he becoming that Hoseok’s eyes looked a different color? “No just-“ Hoseok groaned now, “Please it’s not what you think.” Hyungwon felt a brow raise as he frowned, “Let’s talk another time.” He said as he was tired of this back and forth crap. 

“You’re mis-misunderstanding-“ Hoseok grit out and Hyungwon rolled his eyes. “Talk to me when you can stand to look at me.” He grabbed the door again and felt a hand on his arm. “Just let me-“ Hoseok groaned again now, “You-you should go.” The other said and Hyungwon laughed loudly. But it wasn’t in amusement he turned to say something before he noticed Hoseok’s hand. “What the fuck is wrong with your hand?!” He asked loudly. It looked like the muscular male suddenly had claws. Hoseok released him and moved away quickly. “Hey-“ Hyungwon said and jumped back when he swore Hoseok growled at him. “What the hell is your problem?” Hyungwon asked in frustration. He felt hurt rolling in to his chest at the whole situation, frustration making him want to tear his hair out. “Let’s just not do this okay? We’re not-not good for each other.” Hyungwon finally said in a tired voice.

At the comment Hoseok seemed to panicked and looked abruptly at Hyungwon. Hyungwon felt his body freeze over now. Hoseok’s eyes were a bright amber and every time he grimaced Hyungwon could see canine teeth in his mouth that were way too sharp for a human. He felt a cold sweat begin as a Hoseok whirled back around to face away from him. “What-what?” Hyungwon managed to squeak out. His fight or flight instincts kicked in and he yanked the door open so quickly he almost ripped it off. “Hyungwon!” Hoseok’s pained voice called out to him but his long legs had him rushing down the hall. Was Hoseok possessed or something? Hyungwon couldn’t breathe as he rushed down staircases to get to the bottom floor. There was no way he was prepared to perform a damn exorcism. 

He rushed out the doors only to crash in to a grey haired male. They fell over each other and Hyungwon hissed in pain. But manners got to him and he quickly sat up, “I’m so sorry!” He said to the male who had also sat up. The other eyed him while rubbing his head, “Do you always crash in to people?” He asked sarcastically. Hyungwon shook his head hard and tried to motion at the building, “My-my friend he’s” Hyungwon indicated at his own face, “There’s something wrong with his face!” He finally gasped out. The other male stared at him before laughing. “Am I being pranked?” He asked after a moment and Hyungwon shook his head hard again. “No! Hoseok he-he-“ Hyungwon babbled out and saw the other male tense up. “Did you say Hoseok?” He finally asked after standing and pulling Hyungwon up. 

Hyungwon nodded dumbly feeling his body tiring out from the adrenaline. “Ah” The grey haired male nodded, “I should introduce myself, my name is Lee Minhyuk.” He said politely to Hyungwon who stared at him like he was nuts. “I’m Hoseok’s cousin.” He added a moment later with a smile. You could see the cogs turning in Hyungwon’s head and he gasped loudly. He jumped away from Minhyuk and stuck his hands out as if to keep him away. Minhyuk rolled his eyes, “Come on let’s go see if Hoseok is crying.” He said with an eye roll. Hyungwon slowly shook his head no at Minhyuk. The other rubbed at his temples before closing his eyes and inhaling. When his eyes finally opened again they glinted an amber color much like Hoseok’s, “That wasn’t a request.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

You ever just run through every moment that has led up to a certain time in your life? Like mostly heading to a demise by a monster that looks like your old best friend?! Hyungwon was definitely having that sort of time right now. When Minhyuk’s eyes had shone amber after announcing they were going to check on Hoseok well he knew he was screwed. Maybe it was because he lied to his mom that one time? Was this a punishment? Hyungwon numbly followed behind Minhyuk as they re-entered the building. Why did he have to go too! So what if Hoseok cried! He flinched at his own thoughts suddenly being overwhelmed by guilt. If Minhyuk noticed he didn’t say anything just glanced back at him once more. Hyungwon didn’t understand why he was the bad guy here anyways; wasn’t he considered the normal one?

They quietly walked up the stairs which had Hyungwon internally cursing. All that running like a maniac had really wore him out. He was pretty confident if he had to run again he wouldn’t be able too. Which was probably part of their plan! Hyungwon narrowed his eyes at the back of Minhyuk’s head but refrained from saying something mean. They entered the hallway that led to Hoseok’s dorm room and Hyungwon swallowed audibly. The hallway was deserted as it had been when he ran through it. Minhyuk cheerfully strolled up to Hoseok’s door as if this was a regular evening for him. “Hoseokkie?” Minhyuk’s voice singsonged through the door as he gently knocked. If he heard something it was apparently something positive as he abruptly opened the door and indicated with his head at Hyungwon. 

“Hoseokkie I’ve brought something!” Minhyuk continued talking as he herded Hyungwon in to the room before closing the door behind them. The energetic male leaned against the door now while looking at the bed with an amused look. Hyungwon looked back at Minhyuk once before looking around the room. It was empty? He then noticed a large lump under the comforter on the bed. Well that was strange. Hiding under a blanket wasn’t exactly what he imagined a monster would do. Hyungwon blinked as a low whine sounded from the bed but no words were actually spoken. “Hoseokkie you can’t hide under there forever” Minhyuk sounded slightly exasperated now, “Come out already.” 

The lump begin shifting which made Hyungwon tense up and hug his own waist in fear. After some wiggling a black snout stuck out from under the blanket. There was a long awkward pause as a very obvious sniffing noise could be heard. The blanket wiggled once more and a familiar furry head actually managed to pop out. Hyungwon’s jaw nearly hit the floor as he stared at a large black wolf-dog. The one that had approached him once before. The creature stared at him with amber eyes and it looked confused. Could dogs look confused? Wait a minute! “Is that how you knew about the party?!” Hyungwon suddenly asked with a glare. The animal whined and put it’s ears down at his tone. He was pretty sure he heard Minhyuk snickering behind him but he just continued to glare at the animal. “You did follow me! I knew it!” Hyungwon huffed in offense as if he had completely forgotten that this situation was quite strange. 

“He can’t help it.” Minhyuk’s voice spoke from behind him as he finally walked around Hyungwon to perch on the bed. Hyungwon raised a brow even as he continued to hug himself. “What are you talking about?” He asked and tried hard to not look at the furry dog again. That was Hoseok? He was having trouble processing it and honestly he could only deal with one thing at a time. “He has an instinctual urge to watch out for you.” Minhyuk replied casually as if Hyungwon was an idiot for not immediately knowing that. “Okay wait-“ Hyungwon rubbed at his temple now with one hand, “What the fuck is going on?” He finally asked with a large sigh. Clearly he wasn’t getting out of this without a potential breakdown. 

The animal whined again and Minhyuk side eyed him. “Turn around.” Minhyuk finally said to Hyungwon who looked nervous. “What? No.” He narrowed his eyes again at the two of them. The grey haired male looked at him in annoyance, “He wants to change back but he’s shy so turn around.” The three of them looked at each other as Hyungwon seemed to be considering what he asked. He threw his hands up in the air and turned nimbly on his heel. If he tapped his foot impatiently well honestly it was just nerves. He heard shuffling behind him and after counting to ten he turned back around. A wide-eyed Hoseok stood there holding his blanket in front of his crotch. He was clearly very naked. And man his shoulders were broad. Wait no! Hyungwon’s face turned red anyways and he cleared his throat. Minhyuk was grinning like a cat while watching the two of them turning red and trying to make casual eye contact. 

“Hyungwon.” Hoseok’s voice sounded huskier as if he hadn’t used it in awhile. Hyungwon definitely blamed that fuzzy feeling on fear. He scowled at Hoseok but stayed silent. “I’m sorry Hyungwon.” Hoseok looked like a kicked puppy now. If he still had his furry ears they’d probably be flat against his head. “I should have told you-“ Hoseok paused for a moment, “When-when we were kids but I-“ The muscular male stopped speaking to run a hand through his hair in frustration. Hyungwon felt his muscles get slightly less tense now. He looked away now, “Why didn’t you?” He asked it nonchalantly but his nerves kind of feared the answer. “I didn’t think you’d believe me.” Hoseok replied very quietly. Minhyuk had stayed silent during the exchange but Hyungwon could feel the annoyed glare being thrown his way. 

“Well it does sound crazy!” He said as if answering some unspoken question from Minhyuk instead of responding to Hoseok. “And I probably-..wouldn’t have.” Hyungwon finally admitted. It was true. He would have assumed Hoseok was nuts or just playing some stupid prank. His reaction upon seeing his best friend furry would have probably been worse at that age too. Hoseok had begun looking at the floor and Hyungwon put his hands on his hips now. “So what are you? A werewolf or something?” He asked it as if he was asking his sexuality or something. The nervous energy he gave off was obvious but a Hoseok seemed to perk up slightly at the question. “Yes!” He replied with an expectant look, “My whole family is!” He sounded cheerful until Minhyuk jabbed him with an elbow. “Shush don’t tell him everything. Do you not recall him running from you like a gazelle?!” The grey haired male made a tsking sound at Hoseok. 

Now Hyungwon felt put out. “It’s not every day you find out fictional creatures aren’t fictional.” He hissed at Minhyuk. “I was just startled okay? I won’t run now.” He stared Minhyuk down who finally sighed loudly before standing to stretch. “Fine. I’m going home to Honey.” He ruffled Hoseok’s hair before giving a slight bow to Hyungwon. Hoseok watched him go with big eyes and the room descended in to that awkward silence once more as soon as the door shut. They both shuffled around trying to wait out the other in to speaking first. “Why me?” Hyungwon blurted out. He noticed the serious yet guarded gaze Hoseok looked at him with. Had he offended him or something? “Ah if I tell you...you’ll run.” Hoseok said it sadly with a small smile. That guilty feeling swirled in Hyungwon’s stomach once more at the look. 

“Are you going to eat me?” He asked with a brow raise and Hoseok looked offended now for sure. “No! I would never hurt you!” The muscular male sat back down on his bed with a huff. After a moment Hyungwon snickered at the pout the other was sporting. “Well then tell me.” He shrugged and slowly moved over to sit on the bed as well. Not as close as he usually did but he felt like he had accomplished a lot tonight. Hoseok stayed silent and fiddled with the blanket tucked around his waist. “It’s complicated” He finally began speaking, “There’s a lot to us that’s fake and stuff that’s true.” He glanced at Hyungwon who was nodding along with him. “We can change at will instead of only when there’s a full moon” He began ticking off his fingers as he spoke, “We don’t eat humans and we don’t give birth to puppies.” Hyungwon was glad he didn’t ask about that last part. 

“Our pack is our family even if we’re not blood related.” Hoseok scratched at the back of his neck and Hyungwon could see the blush creeping across his pale skin. “Um we-...we have mates? Instead of husbands or wives” Hoseok made zero eye contact now, “It’s like we can sense who our destined is and we’re loyal to the very end. So finding a mate is important because you’re stronger together.” Hyungwon had continued to nod along even though a sharp feeling was in his stomach. Did Hoseok have one? Was that why he never told him? It couldn’t be Minhyuk as that male seemed to be going home to someone important. Hyungwon waited to see if Hoseok was going to continue speaking but there was just silence. The air felt tense between them as Hyungwon tried to sift through his emotions so he could ask important questions. 

“Do you-“ Hyungwon found himself speaking before he could really consider it, “Do you have one? A mate?” He asked it softly as Hoseok seemed to tense up at the question. He wasn’t sure what he wanted the answer to be. The silence stretched so long that Hyungwon was pretty sure his friend wasn’t going to answer. “Yeah I do” Hoseok replied, “It’s you.” 

—————————————————————

Hyungwon found himself unable to sleep that night. He laid on his bed in his own dorm room with thoughts of Hoseok in his head. They had decided to talk more once they’d both had some sleep. Hyungwon had been glad for that suggestion until he was back in his room. Now his eyes refused to shut. Hoseok’s face swan in his mind; the resigned sort of accepting look he had. As if he expected Hyungwon to either react badly or not accept it at all. What did he want to do? Hyungwon groaned loudly and yanked a pillow over his face. He thought of all the time they’d spent together growing up. All the strange feelings he’d get around his friend. How devastated he’d felt having to leave and that stupid hopeful feeling at Hoseok’s childlike promise. He flopped around violently on his bed before throwing his blankets off himself. This was dumb! Hyungwon was strong and confident. He never hesitated dammit!

He pulled his jeans back on and grabbed his shoes. Shoving his feet in them violently as he made his way down the hallway. He didn’t run down the stairs this time as he had already abused his poor legs enough for one night. The cool night air was welcome against his skin as he stepped outside once more. Was he crazy? Probably. Everything was crazy at this point. Kihyun was going to have a fit over all of this. Hyungwon belatedly realized he’d forgotten a coat so he rubbed at his arms as he started walking. He had only been walking a few minutes until a figure appeared ahead of him heading in his direction. He blinked and felt fear creep up his spine as it was already pretty late at night. He hugged himself and put his head down as if he’d somehow blend in with the scenery. As the person drew nearer he felt his heart leap at the sound of a familiar voice, “Wonnie?” 

Hyungwon looked up sharply and found himself staring at Hoseok. The other had at least remembered a jacket. “What are you doing out here?” The muscular male asked and seemed concerned though he didn’t step closer. “I could ask you the same thing.” Hyungwon replied and he swore Hoseok smiled slightly. “I couldn’t sleep so-“ Broad shoulders shrugged at him now. “I couldn’t sleep either.” Hyungwon spoke quietly again and Hoseok peered at him. “Where were you headed?” Hoseok asked cautiously and almost hopefully. “To your dorm.” Hyungwon replied back smoothly and almost grinned at the shy look Hoseok had now. “But why? And why don’t you have a coat?” Seeming to forget everything up to that point Hoseok finally hurried over to put his own jacket on Hyungwon. 

The taller male watched as Hoseok fussed with the jacket. As if sensing Hyungwon’s gaze Hoseok finally peered at his face again sheepishly. “Why?” The word was whispered from Hoseok as they looked at one another. Hyungwon had a million answers in his skull. Some smooth and some embarrassing. He was conflicted over which to choose as Hoseok stood there ever patient and waited. Hyungwon inhaled and exhaled slowly as his brain came to a decision. Raising cold hands to grab Hoseok’s cheeks he finally pressed his plump lips against the curved one’s of the other. Hoseok went rigid for a moment before letting out a sigh and stepping closer to Hyungwon. The warmth from both of their bodies being so close was welcomed and Hyungwon felt a warm, content feeling wash over his bones. They stayed like that; pressing warm lips to each other and brushing their hands down each other’s arms. 

Hoseok must have remembered where they were as he carefully eased back to stare at Hyungwon. The taller male’s face burned red again now and Hoseok smiled sweetly at him. “Wonnie? What-what does this mean?” Hoseok’s whispered question made both of them break out in goosebumps. Hyungwon brushed his thumbs over Hoseok’s cheeks now and furrowed his eyebrows. There was so much that could go wrong with this situation, with the implications. And yet...Hyungwon grinned widely now, “You did promise me remember?” He whispered back to Hoseok. The muscular male stared wide eyed at him now. The words finally sank in and his eyes flashed between colors as he grabbed Hyungwon’s face again to pull him in to a fierce kiss. Hyungwon smiled against Hoseok’s lips and kissed back just as eagerly. Whatever could go wrong well they’d just have to face it together now. 

Hyungwon was definitely okay with that.


End file.
